NFS World Wiki:Wiki FAQ
Welcome to the Wiki FAQ. If you'd like to add something on this page then please go to the Talk page of this page! 'Q: '''What is a Wiki? '''A: '''A Wiki is a place where a user can find information about a certain topic. The NFS World Wiki is a wiki just as Wikipedia, WikiHow, Uncyclopedia or LyricWiki. The NFS World Wiki is located on the Wikia network which is a service that hosts Wikis. It was created in 2004 by Angela Beesly and Jimmy Wales (co-founder of Wikipedia). 'Q:' What is NFS World? A: NFS (short for Need for Speed) World is a game which was developed by the former studio Black Box and was published by Electronic Arts. It was released for everyone to play on July 27th, 2010. The game is Free2Play meaning everyone (including you) can try out Need for Speed: World without paying money. 'Q: I would like to contribute to this Wiki, what can I do? A: You can contribute in any way that you want to. It can be coding fixes, grammar and spelling issues. If you would like to do anything that would require mass-editing (editing or adding a feature on several pages within a Category) then please contact our Wiki Admins before doing so. Before you make an edit here please make sure that you have understood the rules in our Editing Policy. Failure to follow our rules can lead into a ban. 'Q: '''How do I upload a picture? A: Adding a picture (or file) to the Wiki is simple. Go to the Contribute button located in the Top Right corner. Then in the dropdown menu you can select the "Add a Photo" option. There you can upload a photo. It's also possible to add a photo whilst editing a page in the "Add features and media" section in the right corner of the Visual Editor (or in the top of the Editor if you are using Source mode). If you'd like to add several pictures at once then you can use (you can maximum upload 20 files at once) 'Q: How can I create an article? A: You can create an article by going to the Contribute button in the right corner. Then select "Add a Page" and you are free to edit. Do note that if your newly created page has too little information it may be deleted. If you want to create a page that has a namespace such as a Template you can type in "Template:TemplateDemo" (as an example) and you'll be able to create a Template. This works with any other Namespace such as File, Video and more. 'Q:' I did a mistake whilst editing - What to do? A: What you can do is to undo your edits. Next to the Edit button there is a drop down menu. You can click it and then choose History (or you can push Alt+Shift+H) Then select undo next to the recent edit done by you, publish the edit and you're done. If you've done multiple edits on a page then select the first edit made by you and click on undo. That will restore the page to its previous state before you edited the page. 'Q:' Why was my edit undone? A: That can be because of several reasons. Please look if any reason has been given. If not then it may be because the edit was irrelevant, inappropriate, unneeded, the information was duplicated or it was breaking the Editing Policy. If you don't agree with the edit undone please contact the user who performed the edit. Don't feel bad though if your edit was undone. Many experienced users have done mistakes before. 'Q:' I'd like to talk with other users. How can I do that? A: The easiest way would be the Chatango window that you can find in the right side rail of the Wiki whenever users are online. If you'd like to talk about Wiki coding issues or content then it may be better to use the Message Wall which can be found on all users User Page. can also be used if you'd like to talk with more users about suggestions or issues. 'Q:' I feel that someone is harassing me. Please help me! A: Please contact one of the Admins and provide information about why you feel a user is harassing you. The Admins will then take over and take a decision on what action should be done. 'Q:' I'd like to use the content that the NFS World Wiki has. Is that allowed? A: Yes you can use our content for what you want for but you must cite where the information comes from or we may come after you. 'Q': Does this Wiki have any Social Channels? A: Yes. You can like us on our Facebook page or follow us on Twitter via @NFSWorldWiki 'Q:' Is the Wiki affiliated with the developers or Electronic Arts? A: No, we are not affiliated with them and we are not part of the development either. 'Q:' Is it possible to promote my website/content here? A: Yes it is possible however that can only be done on your User Page, Blog or our Forums. Do note that excessive promoting can be seen as spam. We do not advertise content or web pages that are not by Admins though.